


The Panty Party

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Geralt in Fishnets, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: To celebrate the release of Jaskier's new album, Jaskier decides to get himself a little gift.  If that gift happens to be a set of lingerie for each of his partners, well who wouldn't want to see Geralt and Eskel in panties?  Who wouldn't want to be pressed between their bodies and ravished?  Jaskier has the perfect plan for that.  The panty party will be perhaps an even greater success than his album.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	The Panty Party

Geralt came back to the table with a round of drinks. Jaskier was focused on his phone, but Eskel gave him an appreciative nod. Some terrible local musician was currently destroying Geralt’s last nerve, and he could only imagine what it was doing to Jaskier who could actually tell when notes were missed.

“He talking to his agent again?” Geralt asked, sliding Jaskier’s drink over to him.

“ _ Again _ implies that he stopped at some point,” Eskel retorted, clearly amused by Jaskier’s singular focus.

“Right, how silly of me.”

“Don’t pout, Darling. I will have you know that I was not in contact with my agent...which would be completely normal as I have an album dropping in literal hours... _ anyway _ , I have it on good authority that the panties I ordered for you were delivered.” Jaskier waggled his eyebrows as he brought his drink to his lips.

Eskel cleared his throat as he looked between them.

Geralt raised an eyebrow. Jaskier bought him lingerie from time to time, but it had been a while. He claimed to like the way it felt against his skin as they rubbed together. Geralt didn’t really mind indulging it. However, Eskel was still a bit new to this.

“Don’t worry, I bought you a little something too...obviously, you don’t  _ have  _ to wear it...but I didn’t want you to feel left out,” Jaskier said, patting Eskel’s hand where it rested on the scarred table.

“I doubt anything you bought would fit me,” Eskel said, glancing down at his bulk.

Jaskier shook his head. “Dear, I could size you up with one eye closed from fifty paces. I assure you, it will most definitely fit you perfectly. I am a man of many talents.”

“Never worn panties before,” Eskel muttered into his beer.

“We’ll make a celebration of it then! In honor of my album and trying new things. We’ll do it up right with champagne and chocolates.”

Geralt wasn’t sure where Jaskier got his ideas about celebrations or most things from, but it was never dull. He also wasn’t inclined to question it. He made eye contact with Eskel across the table, promising it wouldn’t be a complete disaster with just a look.

* * *

“Come out, we want to see,” Jaskier prodded, drawing the words out for emphasis, or just because he was drunk. He was sitting propped against Geralt’s chest, sipping the champagne he’d insisted they open to celebrate the success of his album and Eskel’s first “panty party.” He’d been the only one to drink it though, and the only one to call it a panty party.

“I look ridiculous,” Eskel called back from the ensuite.

“You can’t possibly look more ridiculous than Jaskier does on a regular basis,” Geralt offered.

“How dare you!” Jaskier twisted enough to punch him in the shoulder, but then he almost spilled his wine, so he relented. “And you almost made me stain the bedspread,” he grumbled.

“Mm, like we’ve never stained the sheets before. Eskel, get your ass out here before he falls asleep.” Geralt adjusted Jaskier in his arms, kissing the side of his neck as they waited.

Eskel let out a sigh that was audible across the room on the bed. Geralt bit his lip and shook his head. Jaskier wasn’t the only one of them who had a flair for the dramatic. 

Geralt smiled as Eskel stepped out of the bathroom in Jaskier’s skimpy silk robe. It barely covered half of Eskel’s thick thighs, and most of his chest was also visible despite it being wrapped as tightly as possible. Thankfully, the sleeves were wide and billowing, otherwise they never would have been able to accommodate Eskel’s bulk.

“Oh.” Jaskier sounded wrecked as he placed his glass down without looking—Geralt being forced to set it to rights when it almost crashed to the floor—and gave Eskel his full attention. 

“See, I look—”

“Stunning. We’ll have to get you one of those robes,” Jaskier cut him off, motioning for Eskel to turn in a circle.

Eskel gave him a confused look, and Jaskier let out a put-upon sigh, getting off the bed and guiding Eskel to spin slowly. 

Jaskier bit his lip and made appreciative sounds as he watched him. He looked up at Geralt with a twinkle in his eye. 

“As lovely as you are in his robe, I thought you had something under it to show,” Geralt prodded, sipping the champagne Jaskier had left behind. 

Eskel sighed again, reaching for the sash that held the robe mostly closed, but before he could touch it, Jaskier stopped him.

“No, I would like to open the present if you don’t mind,” he said, running his fingertips over the soft material.

“It is yours,” Eskel said, not sounding nearly as enthusiastic as Jaskier, but not backing down either. Eskel was always a sport about Jaskier’s cheekiness.

Jaskier grinned over his shoulder at Geralt before taking the sash and slowly pulling the bow. He gasped as the robe fell open, and Geralt felt inclined to do the same as Jaskier stepped to the side to ensure that Geralt had an unimpeded view. 

Eskel wore a pair of lace and mesh panties in a rich wine color that complimented his skin tone. They were delicate looking as they hugged his cock securely. The soft gut he’d put on in the last couple of years hung over the top of them ever so slightly, and it made Geralt’s mouth water. 

Geralt had been in love with every pound Eskel had put on since he’d retired from fighting. Eskel hadn’t lost any of his strength, and Geralt believed this was the body he was meant to have rather than the half-starved one he’d inhabited to compete.

“Where is the matching top?” Jaskier asked, sounding distracted.

Eskel actually blushed which made his scars stand out more. It was hard to make Eskel blush, but it was always a treat when he did.

“I was afraid I’d tear it,” he admitted, looking down at himself.

“Oh no, no, no...here, I’ll help you. If you tear it...well, I certainly will try not to expire on the spot, but I make no promises,” Jaskier said, practically dancing into the bathroom and back with the garment in question.

Geralt gave Eskel a reassuring smile as they caught each other’s eye. Geralt himself was in little more than a pair of panties and fishnets. It was a tactile thing with Jaskier. He loved the feel of expensive lingerie against his skin. Geralt didn’t indulge it often, but Jaskier had just released his second album to rave reviews, so he wanted to do something special for him, and then Jaskier hadn’t wanted to leave Eskel out.

“Here we are,” Jaskier said, coming back to stand in front of Eskel. “We just need to give you a bit of room in the arms, and we’ll untie the front…here we go...” Jaskier spoke to himself more than anyone as he adjusted the flowy lingerie before stepping behind Eskel and helping him shrug it on over his massive shoulders. 

Once again, the satin and tulle was a rich wine color, and it popped against Eskel’s colorful tattoos. The cups were soft rather than molded, and they covered his massive pecs just right, showcasing the nipple piercings he’d gotten upon retirement.

Geralt couldn’t wait to wrap his lips around them through the soft fabric. 

The tulle material hung over Eskel’s middle in a flowy veil, resting breezily against his belly and skirting over his love handles. His tattoos were still visible through the mostly sheer fabric, and it created an alluring tease. The garment was clearly made for someone with less length in their torso, and the material stopped short in the front, right at his panties. It perfectly framed his cock, straining against the material despite him being completely soft.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jaskier muttered as he stepped around Eskel, taking him all in. 

Geralt shared those sentiments, and he was already stroking himself through his own panties on the bed. 

“I have ideas,” Jaskier said giddily as he came around Eskel again and hopped up onto the bed. “Yes, many brilliant...sexy ideas.”

“That so?” Eskel asked, sounding amused by Jaskier’s boundless enthusiasm. His shoulders were rolled back again, meaning he’d forgotten his nerves some time during Jaskier’s perusal. 

“Seeing as I’m the one whose accolades we are celebrating this evening, I think it only fitting…” Jaskier said, crawling up the bed until he was seated in Geralt’s lap, sipping out of the champagne flute in the hand Geralt wasn’t using to touch himself.

“And what do you have in mind?” Geralt asked, easily taking Jaskier’s weight.

Jaskier gave him a dazzling smile before glancing over his shoulder at Eskel. “I would like to see you two kiss.”

“You see us kiss all the time,” Eskel pointed out, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Nope, not when you are both wearing lingerie. I want the full effect.”

“I suppose that can be arranged,” Geralt said, handing over the glass and lifting Jaskier off his lap to deposit him on the bed. Geralt shifted over to the side of the bed and stood up. 

Looking down at himself, he couldn’t say that he minded the panties or the fishnets. He certainly didn’t mind Eskel’s outfit.

Eskel stood at the same time he did, and he happily welcomed Geralt into his arms, finding his lips in a slow kiss. Geralt kept it a chaste kiss, teasing Eskel with gentle pecks.

“Touch each other...like when you’re sparring at the gym,” Jaskier requested.

“You want us to punch each other?” Eskel asked, looking at Jaskier like he’d grown another head. Geralt gave him a light jab to the ribs just to be a dick.

“No, like hold each other, but like you do when you spar. You know, with purpose.” He said it like it was obvious. It wasn’t.

Eskel’s hands wrapped around Geralt’s bicep and hip while Geralt’s went to Eskel’s sides. He gave them a firm squeeze, admiring the softness there beneath the material of the lingerie.

“Mm, yes, like sexy...gladiators,” Jaskier praised from the bed.

Geralt rolled his eyes, and Eskel caught his gaze with a twinkle in his own eye. For a man known for his lyrical prowess, he was comically bad at bedroom talk.

They continued to kiss, exploring each other’s bodies with sure fingers. Geralt could see Jaskier touching himself from the corner of his eye, and it only made him bolder. He slipped his fingers beneath the flowy tulle and ran his fingers over Eskel’s belly, groaning at how good it was to touch him. The soft hair that covered his belly only added another layer of decadent texture.

Eskel gripped Geralt’s ass, slipping his fingers beneath the lacy panties.

“Yes, perfect.”

“Next, he’s going to tell us he conveniently left the hose running in the backyard, and it would be a shame to waste it, so we should mud wrestle,” Eskel said, pulling back just enough to trail kisses down Geralt’s throat.

“Don’t give him any ideas, or he might just jump out the window to take you up on that,” Geralt retorted, slipping his fingers down to cup Eskel through his panties.

A soft gasp came from the bed as Eskel grew hard in his panties. They both turned to look back at the bed and found Jaskier completely naked, splayed out as he stretched himself on soaked fingers.

Geralt cursed under his breath before glancing at Eskel. They shared a brief look, but it was enough to come to a consensus. They turned as one and climbed onto the bed and over the sheet until they were on either side of Jaskier.

“Oh, hello. Funny meeting you here,” Jaskier said, sounding drunk not only on the champagne but with lust as well.

“Funny that,” Eskel said, giving Jaskier a rare smile as he leaned down to capture his lips while Geralt took over opening him up. 

Jaskier could do little more than moan and writhe between them as they focused their attention solely on him. 

Geralt gripped Jaskier’s hip as he pressed two fingers inside of him, curling them forward to touch him just right. He smiled as Jaskier shuddered, fueling his own arousal.

Eskel straddled Jaskier’s chest, rubbing his lace-clad cock over Jaskier’s chest and working a deep groan from Jaskier.

“Fuck yes. That’s lovely, Darling,” Jaskier praised, running his palms up and down Eskel’s thighs. 

Eskel continued to rock back and forth as Geralt pressed a third finger inside Jaskier, stretching him thoroughly. His babydoll lingerie fanned out over his hips and brushed Jaskier’s belly.

“Going to taste me?” Eskel asked, lifting his hips slightly.

“Gods, yes!”

Eskel pressed his hips forward until his dress created a veil around Jaskier’s face. Geralt looked up along Jaskier’s belly and through Eskel’s legs to see Eskel tug his panties down just enough to release his cock. It hung thick and heavy just above Jaskier’s lips before Eskel pressed it inside. He wasn’t gentle, immediately fucking Jaskier’s mouth.

Geralt mimicked his thrusts with his own fingers, leaving Jaskier writhing.

“He’s ready,” Geralt said, watching the way Jaskier’s throat expanded each time he took Eskel deeply.

Eskel groaned as he pulled out and off of Jaskier. 

Jaskier whimpered at the loss of both Eskel’s cock and Geralt’s fingers. 

Geralt wiped his hand on Jaskier’s thigh before tossing the lube to Eskel and pulling Jaskier up and into his arms. 

Eskel coated his cock as he laid down against the pillows. He watched them as he stroked himself, grinning as Geralt guided Jaskier to lay on his chest.

“Oh, that feels lovely,” Jaskier murmured, resting his head in the crook of Eskel’s neck and tweaking one of his satin-covered nipples.

Eskel growled, gripping Jaskier’s hips and guiding his cock to Jaskier’s entrance. 

Geralt held Jaskier’s cheeks apart as Eskel thrust up into him, watching his thick cock sink slowly in. It was breathtaking.

Jaskier groaned as Eskel pressed in as far as he could from the angle they were at. 

Eskel didn’t waste any time pulling back out and beginning to build a rhythm. His hips lifted them both up as he thrust in and out of Jaskier.

Geralt watched, holding Jaskier steady and waiting patiently. Once Jaskier’s body gave no resistance at all, Eskel pulled out, and Geralt lined himself up, taking his place between one breath and the next.

Jaskier whimpered at the change in angle as Geralt took him from behind. 

Eskel wrapped his arms around Jaskier and kissed him as Geralt built his own rhythm that had Jaskier and Eskel’s cock rubbing together.

Geralt added more lube until he could hardly feel anything but the wet slide of his cock inside Jaskier’s ass. He ignored the lewd sounds created each time he thrust in which was easy with how vocal Jaskier had become as Geralt aimed for his prostate.

“Ready?” Eskel asked over Jaskier’s shaking shoulders.

“Mm.”

“Relax,” Eskel whispered against Jaskier’s cheek as he lined himself up as well. “Push.” 

On Geralt’s next thrust, Eskel guided his cock along with his. Jaskier gasped and clutched at Eskel’s biceps as the head of Eskel’s cock pressed past the ring of muscle. 

Geralt didn’t stop moving, and with each thrust inward, Eskel pressed a little further in. Geralt ran his fingers down Jaskier’s spine, feeling how taut it was, but Jaskier didn’t ask them to stop or slow. He urged them on with soft pleading whines.

Eskel’s breathing was uneven, and he clung to Jaskier as much as Jaskier clung to him. Geralt continued to drive the pace, ignoring the growing knot of pleasure in his own gut in favor of ensuring his partners’ pleasure.

Jaskier’s hand reached back and gripped Geralt’s thigh, creating a tear in the fishnets as he blindly groped for purchase. His cries became desperate as he held on to the pair of them.

It was dizzying, and Geralt had trouble focusing on anything but the tight grip on his cock and Jaskier’s skin beneath his fingertips. 

It was Eskel’s grunt of surprise that alerted him that Eskel tipped over the edge. He felt his release as it only added to the wet slide. Eskel made a beautiful sound as he shook beneath Jaskier until he sagged into the comforter.

Geralt wasn’t far behind, spilling inside Jaskier with a long groan. He pressed his forehead to Jaskier’s back as he rode his own pleasure out. He collapsed on top of Jaskier as he came back down. 

“As lovely as being pressed between the two of you is, I too would like to get off tonight,” Jaskier whined when neither of them made a move as they grew soft. 

Geralt pulled free and lifted Jaskier into his arms for a slow kiss as Eskel rolled out from beneath him. Then he dropped Jaskier onto the bed and pinned him chest down as Eskel spread his cheeks. 

They took turns licking Jaskier clean as they fingered him. They kissed between pressing their tongues into him.

Jaskier bucked and moaned, demanding more while threatening them if they stopped what they were doing. He came untouched with Geralt’s tongue buried in him between Eskel’s thick fingers. 

Geralt’s entire chin was covered in their combined spend when he finally pulled back, and Eskel reeled him in for a slow kiss as Jaskier rolled onto his back. They collapsed onto the mattress, rolling together and exchanging kisses and touches until none of them had the desire to move any longer.

None of them got up, too exhausted to peel themselves apart from one another. They laid there in a pile of sweaty limbs and heaving chests for a long time.

Geralt looked over Jaskier’s shoulder at Eskel who looked half gone in post-orgasmic haze. Jaskier wasn’t much better where he was pressed between their heavy bodies. 

Slowly, Geralt pulled himself out of the tangle and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands over his face as he found the will to leave the bed and their warmth. 

He looked down at his panties and fishnets as he stood. The panties were torn nearly in half and were hanging from the strap holding his fishnets to the garter belt. His fishnets were not in much better shape. There were wide holes torn in them where fingers had gripped carelessly. 

Geralt tore the panties away and tossed them on the floor beside Jaskier’s discarded robe as he walked into the bathroom. He took a piss and washed up before turning on the shower. He refused to go to bed sticky, and between the sex, chocolate, and spilled wine there was no avoiding sticky. Jaskier had a habit of leaving them all a mess.

Stepping into the shower, still wearing the fishnets, Geralt just stood beneath the steaming spray. He tugged his hair out of the messy bun it had been in and tossed the tie over the glass partition of the shower.

He wasn’t standing there long before he heard movement in the bedroom. He knew it was Eskel even before he opened the door and stepped in behind him. Jaskier would be out cold by now, snoring peacefully as he dreamed up his next album or sexual adventure.

“Looks like you forgot to take something off,” Eskel said, pressing himself against Geralt’s back and placing his hands against the shower wall to bracket Geralt in.

“Seems you did too,” Geralt retorted, feeling Eskel’s lingerie against his back. The spray of the shower didn’t make it feel any less luxurious. In fact, it felt even better against Geralt’s sensitive skin.

“Was distracted by this,” Eskel murmured, grinding against Geralt’s bare ass. “What’s your excuse?”

“Maybe I was hoping to distract…”

Eskel chuckled. “He’ll be devastated that he missed out.”

“Suppose we’ll just have to be loud about it,” Geralt said, tipping his head to the side to give Eskel access.

“That seems the logical choice.” Eskel laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Geralt’s throat and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Mm.” 

Geralt turned in Eskel arms and captured his lips in a slow kiss. The water splashed across their shoulders as they clung to each other, palms sliding across slick skin. Geralt groaned as he pushed aside the soaked material of the babydoll lingerie Eskel wore to touch his hot skin.

Eskel sank to his knees in front of Geralt, pressing his cheek to Geralt’s fishnet clad thigh before taking him in his mouth.

Geralt braced himself against the wall of the shower, grunting as Eskel took him deeply even as he continued to stroke Geralt’s legs. Eskel’s mouth was hot and perfect, contrasting with the last bit of chill remaining in the tiles against Geralt’s back.

Geralt was vaguely aware of Jaskier entering the bathroom and taking a piss as Eskel continued to drive Geralt to distraction. 

The sound of the toilet flushing registered a moment before the water went scalding hot.

“That’s for starting without me,” Jaskier said when they both looked at him standing outside the shower with his arms crossed.

Eskel snorted, going back to what he had been doing without a word. Geralt did the same, ignoring Jaskier’s fake outrage easily. 

Jaskier didn’t try to join them. Instead, he seated himself on the closed toilet lid and watched.

Geralt had a perfect view of Jaskier stroking himself to the pair of them. Jaskier’s eyes were half lidded as he watched them through the steam-clouded pane of glass. 

“Turn just a little. Want to see you touching yourself,” Jaskier ordered, tipping his head to the side to get a look at where Eskel’s hand was between his own thighs.

They shifted slightly, and Geralt was a little jealous that Jaskier could see Eskel stroking himself. From this angle, Geralt could only see his own cock buried deep in Eskel’s mouth.

“Turn around, Geralt,” Jaskier commanded after a minute more.

Eskel pulled off of him slowly, looking up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. His lips were swollen and his cheeks flushed. 

Geralt cursed beneath his breath as he turned to face the wall on shaky legs.

“Spread your cheeks for him,” Jaskier said, sounding breathless.

Geralt pressed his chest and cheek against the tiles as he reached back and spread his cheeks. 

“ _ Fuck _ me,” Jaskier mumbled beneath his breath.

Eskel didn’t waste time leaning in and pressing his tongue to Geralt’s ass. He started slow with soft licks but quickly built up to thoroughly ravishing Geralt like a man starved.

“Fuck you two are beautiful,” Jaskier praised.

Geralt could just see Jaskier stroking himself roughly as Eskel worked. 

“He can’t get enough of you, Geralt. He’s leaking with every stroke,” Jaskier described them as he continued to work himself. “How does his mouth feel on you?”

“Fuck,” Geralt grunted, not having the capacity for nuanced speech.

“I can imagine,” Jaskier replied like Geralt had said something profound. “Touch yourself.”

Geralt didn’t need any further encouragement. He brought one hand forward and began to stroke himself as Eskel continued to bury his tongue in his ass. He was close. His entire body was humming with the need to let go, but he didn’t want to come too soon. It was a delicate dance, and he didn’t want to misstep.

Before Geralt’s body could throw itself over the edge it teetered on, Jaskier threw open the shower door and stepped inside. He turned the water off as he crowded in.

“Want to come on you,” Jaskier said, using the glass to hold himself up.

“Fuck yes,” Eskel gasped.

“Want him to as well.”

“Please.”

Jaskier’s hand on the small of his back caused Geralt to turn. He panted as he looked down at Eskel. His eyes were bright, his cheeks and chest flushed, and his lingerie clung to his skin. Most importantly, his cock was still hard between his thighs. He was a sight.

Jaskier was already stroking himself—his cock just above Eskel’s chin where Eskel tipped it back for them. Geralt groaned at the sight of them and took himself in hand again. He matched their strokes, reaching down to cup his own testicles as he went and giving them a squeeze.

Eskel panted, fisting one hand in the soaked fabric of his lingerie while the other stripped his cock with purpose. He groaned as he looked up at them, biting his bottom lip as it began to tremble.

Jaskier came first, shooting stripes of white across Eskel’s scarred lips and face and down his chest. Geralt couldn’t hold back as he watched, balls tightening and emptying himself over Eskel’s chin and the satin covering his chest. 

Both of them cursed under their breath as Eskel moaned loudly, squeezing himself as he teetered on the bring.

Jaskier stepped forward and pressed his cock to Eskel’s lips. “Clean me up?”

Eskel took him in his mouth greedily, lapping at his spent cock until there wasn’t a trace of come left behind. He offered Geralt the same treatment, and as he sucked Geralt into his mouth, Jaskier rubbed at the come across his chest, catching his nipple piercings through the wet satin. Eskel choked as he spilled over his fist and the drain. He shook before sagging over off of his knees.

“Gods, you are stunning,” Jaskier said, running filthy fingers through Eskel’s hair. Then he turned to Geralt and captured his lips in a searing kiss. “Rinse off. I’m spent.” 

With that, Jaskier stepped out of the shower and over to the sink to brush his teeth.

Geralt chuckled as he turned the water back on and helped Eskel to his feet. They washed each other slowly, hands roaming freely though neither of them was looking for more. When the traces of the night were washed away, they turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

They dried off and removed their lingerie before getting prepared for bed. Neither of them dressed as they walked about into the bedroom. Jaskier had already tucked himself in and was snoring lightly. They split and each took a side, cocooning Jaskier between them. Even in sleep, he murmured and snuggled closer.

“See...I get the best gifts,” Jaskier muttered once they were settled.

“Go to sleep,” Geralt grumbled, not willing to listen to Jaskier gloat when sleep was much more promising.

“Next time you should wear some lingerie too,” Eskel mumbled, running his fingers through Jaskier’s chest hair.

“That, my dear, can be arranged.” Jaskier smiled even though his eyes were closed.


End file.
